


Demonstration

by mikuridaigo



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Riding Crops, Vibrators, Voyeurism, bratty sub, letkeitheatpussy2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: Apparently 'vanilla' is an insult... seeing that it's a comment coming from Keith about Lance and Shiro's sex life. So Lance and Shiro make it their mission to spice things up in the bedroom. That apparently includes watching their two best friends go at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRoboKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/gifts).



> Additional additional tags: Shiro and Lance are vanilla as fuck. Keith and Allura need to calm down. 
> 
> Shardy had a headcanon, that I'm totally riding along, that when Keith lost his virginity he went from zero to real in that he wanted to try every single kink possible. This is kinda an extension on that, in which Keith has very specific kinks. Also I want him to eat pussy. 
> 
> Also happy late birthday Shardy!!! This... is part one of your bday present haha <3

Shiro sensed there was something wrong the second Lance arrived home, when dropped his bag on the floor and had a pout on his face. His arms were crossed and shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet across the floor and plopped down on the couch.

Shiro walked over to him and kissed his cheek, asking how his day went. Lance answered with a muffled ‘fine’ while turning on the television. He didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk, meaning it was really bothering him, so Shiro waited until he was ready.

Dinner goes about as normal, Lance talking about what weird antics he experienced while teaching at the university, while Shiro recalled some issues at the office. Lance listened intently to Shiro, and smiled and reacts to his stories with a few comments of his own.

It wasn't until they go to bed, Shiro halfway through his book, when Lance returned to that cute little pout. His lips were pursed, as if ready to talk but at the last second shut himself off. Lance crawled under the covers, turning his back to Shiro.

With a light sigh, Shiro closed his book and snuggled under the blankets, his prosthetic arm snaking around Lance’s waist to pull him closer. He kissed the back of Lance’s neck. “So, gonna talk to me Mr. Chatterbox?”

Lance huffed at his nickname, but relaxed under his touch. “It’s stupid.”

“Stupid enough to keep you quiet?” Lance grumbled and turned over, his nose touching Shiro’s collarbone.

“Keef alled us nilla.”

“What was that?”

Lance took a deep breath, before practically screeching, “Keith called us vanilla!”

Shiro pulled away, letting Lance’s words sink into his head. Lance sat up, crossing his arms and turning away. “Told you it was stupid.”

“You’ve been pouting all night because of Keith _?_ ”

“Nuh-uh,” Lance said, holding his finger to Shiro’s lips. “I’m pouting because he insulted _our_ sex life! ‘Vanilla?’ Just because he can’t orgasm unless he’s strapped to the fucking ceiling.”

Shiro paused, then shook his head, mostly to focus on Lance rather than the logistics of hanging someone from the ceiling. “Is vanilla an insult?”

“Not usually, but he said it with that stupid smirk on his face—like the time I went into the wrong classroom my first day teaching, like he just _knows_ better.”

Shiro pulled Lance back into his arms, leaving butterfly kisses on his cheek..

He’d known Keith since high school, and while on the outside he looked like the stoic, quiet guy, Keith actually had a fire in him. Keith liked challenges, like butting heads with anyone who fights him first, and he fought until he won. Lance, being the loud and in-your-face person he was, only clashed with Keith when they first met.

They somehow worked out through their odd frienemy relationship, so their small banters were common and more playful rather than malice. Therefore it was rare for Lance to actually be upset over something Keith said to him.

“Sex is really different between couples,” He said, his lips lowering to Lance’s back. “Just because we do it ‘vanilla’ doesn’t make us any less than them.”

Lance eased into his embrace, crooking his neck so Shiro could leave more kisses. “ _I know_ , I guess it’s just because Keith said it. I mean, if it was Allura I wouldn’t have been insulted.”

That’s because Allura didn’t make everything a competition. She and Keith were both hard-headed, driven people, but while he acted in instincts and impulses, Allura took her time to think things through. It’s why they balance each other perfectly.

And the reason they were also together was because they were unashamed of their personal lives. They made it aware to Shiro and Lance their bedroom lives with no thought if it was inappropriate or not.

“Hey, while we’re on the topic,” Shiro said, stroking Lance’s hips, “Is there anything you wanted to try or change?”

“Hm?” Lance hummed.

“I mean… if there’s anything different you’d like to try during sex?”

Lance shook his head. “No, not really. Are you bored with what we do?”

“What? No, not at all!” Shiro said, squeezing Lance tighter in his arms. “I just thought I’d ask though, since Keith got you all riled up and stuff.”

Lance chuckled, patting Shiro’s thigh. “Yeah, he did mess with me huh? But…” He didn’t have to see Lance to know he’s blushing now, “If I come up with something, I’ll run it by you? I mean I’m willing to _try_ something new, but I am perfectly happy with what we have.”

Shiro nodded. “Okay, that sounds good. Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Lance giggled. “So, I’m still a little tired but my mouth is still running.”

Shiro buried his face in Lance’s shoulder, making Lance laugh again. But a minute later Lance was between his legs, licking up and down his erected shaft while Shiro bit his lips.  

* * *

Still, Keith’s words ran through Shiro’s head, even though Keith didn’t say it directly at him. Thinking about their sex life, it did seem pretty _normal_. They mostly had sex in the bedroom (since their bed was very comfortable), and usually go in missionary or riding position, or a position where he could be face to face with Lance.

The way Lance withered below him, face completely flushed and panting for more, was beautiful to Shiro. He loved that he can pleasure him so well, leaving him begging for release. At the end, they shower together and cuddle under their blankets, sleeping in each other’s arms.

It’s something Shiro always wanted in a partner, and Lance had given that to him.

Maybe spicing things up wasn’t a bad idea—it would just be different. If they don’t like it, they’d go back to what they usually do.

So that’s how Shiro spent his lunch break trying to figure out new things to try. Next to his sandwich was a piece of paper with the only words written ‘talking spanking, ropes?’

Praise first came to mind since the little words Shiro used during sex involved telling Lance how good he felt. He thought he can expand more on that, maybe saying he’s doing a good job, or how he thought Lance was a good partner.

But Lance was a good person in general, that’s why Shiro loved him.

Spanking was kind of a given, a pretty common factor in ‘spicing things up’. He noticed that Lance does like it a little rough, especially when Shiro pushed him onto the bed or lifted him against the wall when they’re making out. Lance also had a really nice ass—round and plump and just for Shiro too—

Calm down, he’s in the office breakroom.           

Dirty talk was another possibility since Lance did talk in bed. To get Shiro in the mood Lance whispered dirty actions into his ear, but it stopped once they’re naked. Hearing Lance talk to him more during sex sounded sexy enough. Lance was loud in bed, but the only words he’s calling out were Shiro’s name, and telling him to go harder or faster.

“What are you writing?”

Shiro immediately crumpled the paper in his hands, shoving it in his lap. “Nothing!”

Allura raised an eyebrow, and then shook her head with a laugh. “That isn’t suspicious at all.”

“It’s really nothing! Just…” When he’s finally able to look at her, Shiro then remembered Keith, and what he and Allura do in their private moments. “Actually, can I talk to about something? Personally?”

Nodding, Allura gestured him to her office, taking her lunch with her. Once she closed the door behind them, Shiro sat in the chair across her desk. “What do you need to know?”

“Uh, so, Lance mentioned something to me last night, something that he and Keith were talking about earlier.”

Allura’s face fell. “I know, and I do apologize on his behalf. It was very uncalled for to question the integrity of your sex life like that.”

Shiro shook his head. “No, no, Lance and I just talked about it more. I mean, we’re completely comfortable with what we do, but I was thinking of trying new things.” He un-crumpled the paper and handed it to her.

Allura skimmed over it for just a second. “Not a bad place to start.”

“You don’t think it’s boring?”

“Well, as I said to Keith, couples find certain activities more stimulating. We do enjoy all of these as well, but more so when accompanied by other kinks.”

Shiro nodded. “Okay, okay I think that makes sense.”

“If you’d like I can send you a list of other kinks commonly used by couples.”

“Actually, yeah that’ll help. Thanks Allura.”

“Anything for my friend.” She said with a wink. “Let me know how things turn out, although I’m sure I’m going to hear Keith’s summarized version the second he gets it out of Lance.”

For two guys who argue a lot, they gossiped like moms with wine at their book club. “Well, you two aren’t so quiet about your bedroom life.”

Allura shrugged. “We’re open people when the time is appropriate. And just so you know, I did discipline him for insulting you.”

The fact that she said it like a mundane task made Shiro blush. Maybe she didn't know the definition of 'appropriate' after all. 

* * *

The list she sent was… descriptive to say the least. Like a dictionary of sex terms and ideas, pictures included.

It started off with basic ideas, like sex outside the bedroom, adding toys, some new positions, and sexting (a little too risky for Shiro, just because he didn't take care of his phone as well as he should).

He knew he can definitely do kitchen or living room sex, he’d just prep the room before hand, and vibrators sounded fun.

The second part went more into BDSM, Keith and Allura’s specialty.

Bondage was a given, but Shiro did not expect the many, many different ways he could retrain or tie up Lance, or the other way around. The image of Lance’s hands tied to the headboard with his legs spread out made him drool, but his mouth immediately went dry (in a bad way) with a picture of a totally suspended subject, who hung off the ceiling. It just looked uncomfortable, and he couldn’t have that for either of them.

Role play was next, something Shiro was on the fence on. As a teacher, Lance was referred to as Professor, Mister, Sir, by his students. He knew student/teacher play was a thing, especially in porn, but he’s not sure how to implement that to Lance, or if it would conflict with his career. Maybe if they acted as something else it could work.

He did like the pet names though, seeing as he used to call him babe/baby back in college. Kitten was a cute suggestion.

Sensory deprivation/stimulation looked to be promising. While Shiro was not personally into blindfolds on himself, giving Lance that extra pleasure sounded like a good idea. Edging him to an orgasm only to deny him and leave him begging would only make the final climax all the more pleasurable and he liked it when Lance was pleasured. 

He skipped over public play, because there was no way he’s going to risk Lance and his career if they’re caught. He admitted to the thought of blowing Lance in his office, but he purposely kept it a fantasy.

All throughout the list Allura highlighted her and Keith’s favorites, and it’s a little more information than Shiro wanted to know about his friends. There was no denying that Allura and Keith were very attractive people (Shiro crushing on both of them at certain times of his life), but to respect boundaries he simply never imagined them having sex, even if Allura mentioned something about their night together. But now all he could see were the two of them, Keith with his arms behind his back and Allura making him swallow her strap on.

Alright, back to the list. Don’t think about how tiny Keith can swallow like that.

But now that partly explained why he was eating a lot of bananas of late.  

Toys were apparently big for them, especially remote control butt plugs for Keith. They have a crop for spanking, and the side note said it hung on the wall next to the painting of Jupiter. Of all the times Shiro went to their place, he never noticed it.  

Oh, under that subcategory they own a sybian. Shiro was more embarrassed that he had to look it up, showing really how vanilla he was.  

Along with toys were restraints. Keith was either handcuffed to the bed or hands tied behind his back and on his knees. Blindfolds were used if they felt like it, but a cock ring was always present because she enjoyed denying him.

He ignored the bolded word ‘knife’, but it reminded him why they’re meant for each other. The first time they met Keith pulled out his butterfly knife and expertly spun it around his hand, and Allura’s eyes lit up like Christmas.

The last few highlights included dominance, punishment, and dirty talk. The summary said that Keith was mouthy person to her, defying her commands, so she had to remind him who’s in control, and punished him for speaking out of turn.

Keith punched a professor back in college, so naturally he was the type to defy authority. The fact that he gets off of that… well Shiro still had the sybian in his head so he’s trying push that away.

He sighed heavily as he minimized Allura’s email. There were just a lot of options they could explore—Shiro wasn’t sure where to even start a suggestion. Sex suddenly became a complicated strategy game, which wasn’t exactly turning him on.

Shiro talked about it when Lance returned home, going through the list together again. Shiro sat on the dinner table with his laptop, while Lance leaned over his shoulder. He felt Lance’s face turn red at the highlight suggestions.

“Argh, I mean Keith's told me some things before, and I’m sure Allura looks stunning with that crop, but dammit I did not have to imagine that!”

Shiro scoffed. “Weren’t you trying to have a three way with them back in college?”

“Yes but so were you! And that was before I found out Keith has the personality of a feral cat.”

“And yet you’re still friends.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “ _Anyway_ , besides the highlights I am intrigued with a few of these.”

Shiro rubbed Lance’s back. “Yeah?”

Smiling, Lance leaned down to kiss him. “Yeah. Plus, I think shopping together would be fun.” He said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. “And uh, I’d really like to try those fuzzy handcuffs.”

Lance’s statement was filled with lust and shyness, which somehow shot straight to Shiro’s dick. “Adding that to the grocery list.”

* * *

Shopping did actually go well. Shiro would admit he was hesitant to walk into a sex store, especially with how flamboyant the one they found was. They displayed their dildos and leather outfits on the window, with neon signs saying ‘Open/Cum Inside’. But the second Lance held his hand, pulling him towards the flavored lubricants and cock rings, his uneasiness subsided. The other couples there look just as excited, and he became comfortable enough like they’re shopping at the grocery store.

At home Shiro and Lance prepare everything. For now they stick to the bedroom, just because they got a set of hand cuffs that fit well around the metal bars of their headboard.

Safe word established, and restraints tested to make sure they weren’t hurting Lance, everything seemed to be set.

Shiro tried not to just jump into things when he had Lance on their bed, hands above his head and legs spread open. Lance fully naked and flustered under was almost enough to make him come. He took a deep breath, remembering that all of this was also part of the foreplay, and it’s to enhance their pleasure.

“H-how does it feel?” Shiro asked, his eyes looking at the fuzzy pink cuffs.

Lance gives it a light tug. “Um, soft? But they’re working.”

“Okay, okay good. So uhh…” Shiro crawled onto the bed and situated himself between Lance’s legs. He still had his pants on, though, restraining himself from just taking Lance as he was. His hand floated above Lance, trying to figure out where to touch first.

“C-Come on Sir, don’t you want to touch me?” Lance flustered out, raising his hips a little. “I’m—I’m all ready for you.”

The word Sir made his dick twitch and Shiro’s sure his head was going to explode from this. His hands went to Lance’s thighs, massaging them gently. “You look, really, really good.”

He dipped his head down and placed very light kisses where his thigh and groin meet, but being careful not to touch Lance’s dick. Lance squirmed to his touches, moving around in hope that Shiro would accidentally touch him. “A-aah Shiro, _Takashi_ please.”

Pre-come gathered at the tip, and it’s tempting to just lick it off. Shiro swallowed, though, and focused on his task.

Lance kept moving, the handcuffed clinking against the metal frame while cute, mewl like whimpers escaped his mouth. He decided then that the teasing was enough, as he lapped his tongue over the slit of Lance’s cock. Lance jolted forward, trying to thrust his hips into his mouth. “F-fuuck!”

Shiro would gladly let Lance fuck into his mouth, but they’re still playing the game, and he’s not going to let Lance get off that easily. He pulled off, making Lance whimper quietly. “Good kittens don’t come until I say so.”

And then Lance froze.

Shiro sat up instantly to study his face. Lance just stared at him, like he said something insulting, but didn’t give the safe word. “Lance?”

Lance broke that silence with a snort, which turned into a fit of giggles. Soon Lance threw his head back, laughing so hard tears formed in the corner of his eyes. “Q-quiznak! Bahahaha! Oh my god quiznak please.”

Safe word used, Shiro quickly removed Lance from the restraints and massages his arms. Lance curled next to Shiro, trying to stop himself from laughing so much. “S-sorry, sorry I—fucking hell hahaha!”

“Don’t be sorry,” Shiro said, “Uh, but why are you laughing?”

Soon enough he’s able to come off his high, wiping away the tears. “Oh god I’m really sorry. I know it was supposed to sound sexy but…” Lance bit his lips and looked up at Shiro. His blue eyes sparkle with such joy that Shiro didn’t mind they stopped the foreplay.

“You called me kitten, and I was thinking of my mom’s cat whose all fat and lazy and has the worse sleeping face and,” Lance covered his face, embarrassed, “Sorry, I totally killed the mood.”

“I uh, really thought that would be sexy. So I guess it’s my fault.”

Lance flicked the side of Shiro’s head. “ _We_ didn’t know. Trust me it sounded sexy in my head too, but damn my mom has a fat cat.” He leaned down, resting his head on Shiro’s chest. “But, yeah I’m not really in the mood anymore.”

Shiro sighed, relieved. “Yeah, me neither. So what do you want to do?"

“Cuddle naked and handjobs in the morning?” Lance suggested with an eyebrow wiggle.

Shiro kissed the top of his head, pulling the covers over them.

* * *

“Well to be fair, pet names are very hard to choose. It took us about ten tries until I figured out the right one, and it’s a boring one too.” Allura said as she ate her sandwich.

Shiro held his head down in defeat, realizing they were only in bed for less than ten minutes when everything was spoiled. “It’s just… we want to try again, but I’m really afraid of killing the mood each time.”

“Which does happen, again trial and error. Did you visit the sites I suggested?”

“Yes, but it still didn’t help. I don’t know, it all felt scripted, no passion in it.”

Allura hummed, tapping her finger on her chin. “How about this? And you can say no whenever you want. What if we demonstrated?”

Shiro decided it was a great time to take a bite out of his food, as he promptly choked on the cherry tomato. “W-wha?!?”

“A live demonstration. Keith and I have been a couple for years, so our techniques will be genuine. Also, it’d be a great opportunity to add exhibition to our sex list.”

“T-that’s! That’s!”

 _A good idea_ , Shiro thought.

Because he’d known Keith for a long time, and Allura always had his back. They were the most reliable people that Shiro turned to in times of need. Plus, both he and Lance could admit they are very, very hot, so watching them was checking off a fantasy they didn’t think they’d ever see.

“Like I said, you can say no. It’s only a suggestion.”

“I’ll… run it by Lance.”

“Great, I’ll let Keith know too. If you two do agree we’ll talk more about it, we want to make sure you’ll be comfortable the whole time.”

Shiro couldn’t imagine how to even relax at the proposal, yet a part of him tugged at the excitement.

* * *

“Hey Shiro, have you seen our tennis rackets?”

Shiro popped his head from the kitchen to find Lance rummaging through their closet. “Uh, I thought we lent those to Hunk a while back.”

“Damn,” Lance said with his hands on his hips. “How are we supposed to play against Keith and Allura now?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “We’re playing tennis?”

“Yeah. Keith just texted to bring some Gatorade on Saturday. I mean, I love a good match against them but he was limping earlier today, I don’t think they have a chance against Team Shance!”

Shiro chuckled at the team name Lance gave them when they became a couple. “Uh, actually, Keith isn’t talking about tennis.”

“What? Then why would we need the Gatorade?”

His face heated at the reason, and he took a deep breath before explaining. “Uh… Allura has a proposal, to help us with this whole bdsm thing.” Lance nodded. “She invited us to watch… uh, watch her and Keith demonstrate.”

“Oh… oooooh.” Lance drew out, his face equally red. “Uh, sorry, I thought you said Allura invited us to watch them.”

“I did.”

“I think I need to sit down.” Lance said, going over to the couch.

Shiro quickly followed him. “You can say no. It’s just a thought but we can back out anytime.”

“Shhh,” Lance placed his finger over Shiro’s mouth, “I’m still processing everything.”

Shiro waited, returning to the kitchen to finish their dinner. The pot simmered with the stew when Lance stood up and stride to the counter. “So... would you be okay with that? Watching our two best friends go at it with each other?”

It is something Shiro never thought he would see, knowing Keith for so long. While all four finally met in college, Keith and Shiro were friends since high school, and Allura and Lance neighbors back in middle school. So it wasn’t like watching a porno, or even acquaintances having sex. They were their long time best friends. It could get weird between them. But then again, seeing as Shiro and Lance liked Keith and Allura at some point, there couldn’t be that much damage… right?

“I mean…it’s just watching? It wasn’t an invitation to _join_ them per-say.” Shiro confirmed, his eyes focusing on the stew. “Uh, because even though I think they’re both attractive I’m not just going to jump on them. I love you.”

The tension that was on Lance’s shoulders suddenly disappeared. He relaxed against the counter top. “Yeah, yeah same here.”

Shiro gently took Lance’s hand and kissed it. “We really are vanilla, aren’t we?”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah, which is why we’re doing this. I mean, it’ll definitely be something new, right?”

* * *

It wasn’t until they’re standing in front of their apartment when Shiro’s nerves finally crept up on him. They’ve been to their apartment many times, for video games or dinners, but knowing what dirty secrets they’re about to expose made this get together completely different.

Lance noticed Shiro’s sudden stiffness, so he squeezed his bicep. He’d seen Shiro nervous many times, his midterms, job interviews, the time he tried to fix the electrical box. It’s just… this was something so important, it was risking many years of friendship. “Hey, wanna turn back?”

But Shiro shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s… things will be different.”

“But a good different, hopefully.”

He nodded in agreement, so Lance knocked on the door.

It felt like an eternity before Allura answers. Lance closed his eyes, at first, expecting the light blue and white décor to just be covered in black leather, with chains and rope hanging from the ceiling. Instead, their apartment was just as it always was: bright, tidy, and a floral scent. 

Allura was still wearing her work uniform, but the top buttons of her blouse were loose. Her hair was in a messy bun, and over her pencil skirt was an apron with a print of the Milky Way. “Shiro! Lance! Please come in, we’re still getting things ready.”

Once they’re in the living room, Allura returned to the kitchen. Keith sat on the couch, mindlessly watching the news. He was also in his work attire, a button up shirt and a red tie, hair messy as ever. Shiro noted how his face looks a little flushed. “Hey, you guys got here early.”

Lance looked at his watch. “Uh, I think we’re on time.”

Keith hummed, his attention returning to the TV.

“Keith, our guests have arrived.” Allura said, “Why don’t you be a good host and bring out the wine?”

Keith pouted, but sat up anyway. They see he still had a limp to his walk. “It’s just Lance.” He turned to them with his tongue sticking out, and Lance gladly returns the gesture. Shiro rolled his eyes as he situated himself on the couch, Lance quickly following.

Keith returned with two wine glasses and the bottle. He poured them both drinks, letting them get more comfortable.

“Hey, so you guys know the rules right? We really won’t be offended if you want to stop.”

Lance nodded, squeezing Shiro’s hand. “Yeah, we know. Thanks for doing this again.”

A sly smile appears on Keith’s face. “No problem. I mean, we were kinda excited for this—ah!”

Keith clutched his stomach, suddenly falling to his knees. Lance was immediately by his side, trying to help him stand up when he noticed a very apparent blush on Keith’s face. Keith looked back at them with a mischievous smile before turning to the kitchen.

Allura entered the room, hair down, and blouse unbuttoned fully to show her black laced bra. In her hand was a remote control.

“That’s fucking dirty Princess.” Keith managed before her thumb pushed the slider upward. Keith’s head fell to Lance’s shoulders, his entire body shuddering in pure bliss.

Lance allowed Keith stay on his shoulder, but his hands were immediately off him, unsure if any form of contact will only strain him more. Lance turned to his boyfriend, who sat there with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Allura knelt down to Keith, gently stroking his hair. “Keith, they’re only here to watch us, not to play with.”

Oh god, Lance felt his body shudder at her voice. She always had such a soothing voice, one that birds and cute mammals were attracted too, so to hear it lower and dripping with sultry playfulness had a wonderful effect on Lance’s body, and apparently Shiro's too.

Keith leaned into her touch, his lips by her collarbone. “But Lance looks like so much fun to play with.” He said with half lidded eyes. “He’s probably squirms easily with just the lightest touches—Allura! Come on… it was feeling really good.” He whined.

The remote was switched to ‘off’ and she tossed it to the couch. Allura’s hand fisted Keith’s hair, forcing his head back. “Keith, no teasing our guests. Look, you made them uncomfortable.”

At that point Lance was back on the couch, but had the decorative throw pillow over his crotch. Shiro wasn’t looking any better, his eyes just glued to Lance as if afraid to look at Keith. Uncomfortable they were, but not in a totally bad way.

“Are you going to apologize?” Allura asked gently.

Keith scoffed. “Uh, Lance never apologizes when he takes my—”

“Not the correct answer, my Paladin.” She shifted behind him, one hand still in his hair, while the other lightly trailed his front side. Her fingers expertly undid his tie as it slid off his body. She then brushed over his shirt button. “Will you apologize?”

“To Lance? Never.”

Allura clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Oh goodness, it looks like I’ll have to punish you for misbehaving.”

Lance’s brain was racing a mile a minute, registering the scene before him. Keith, on his knees, his head forced back into Allura’s fierce grip, his face completely flushed and breath ragged. Keith was tenting hard, his erection straining against his pants and that was probably the only friction he was allowed.

But what they noticed most of all was the glint in his indigo eyes when she said ‘punish’. It was as if he lit up, purposely defying her just so she would say those words. Keith was totally into this, and apparently so were Lance and Shiro.

They knew the types of things Keith and Allura were in to, but it was different seeing it in person. Keith was always mouthy, Allura controlling. Shiro was used to her control, in a professional office setting, while Lance played off of Keith’s snark on a daily basis. Never, never did they think those personalities turned into a sex game.

And never did they think the game was turning them on, too.

Before Allura continued, she looked at the two of them, her voice returning to a normal tone. “Are you two doing alright?”

Right, neither of them had said the safe word, and frankly they didn’t want to. It was too captivating seeing Allura push around Keith like that, while Keith just totally ate it up.

Shiro was the first to speak, first swallowing dryly. “Uh, yeah, we’re fine. Um,” an outline of his cock strained his pants, and he grabbed another pillow to hide his shame.

Keith laughed. “You know, we don’t mind if you guys just whip it out.” Shiro’s face turned into an even deeper shade of red, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. “We’ll take it as a compliment anyway.”

Allura pinched his cheek. “ _Keith,_ what did I say about teasing?” Keith just shrugged. “But I do agree. I am glad we are getting a reaction out of you.” She reached into Keith’s back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. “This should help.” She tossed it to them, and Lance caught it.

“Ah, we’ll… um,” Lance shifted into Shiro’s lap, his hands running down Shiro’s bicep. “Yeah, we may need this.”

“Good.” Keith smiled. “Green, please Princess?”

The shift in Allura’s eyes was instant, pure focus on Keith and Keith alone. “That please didn’t sound convincing.”

“You’re right, I never mean it.”

“Hmph, of course you don’t.” Allura shoved him down to the carpet as she stood up.

Sighing, she walked over to the wall with the leather crop. She let the fabric run through the palm of her hand.

Lance squirmed in Shiro’s lap, only rubbing Shiro’s erection more. Shiro groaned as his hands touch Lance’s hips, his hands going under his shirt to touch his skin. Lance glanced back at Keith, who stayed with his face to the carpet and ass in the air while Allura returned with the crop.

“Hm,” She brushed the end of the crop over Keith’s ass. “How about we start with ten?”

With a nod Allura cracked the first whip, hitting his left cheek. Keith’s body jolted forward, but he stayed in place. “One.”

“Good boy.” She praised as she gave him the second whip.

Shiro’s hands trail up and down Lance’s back with light touches. But right now Lance was very sensitive, and so every little bit of contact made him shudder in need. His hands immediately went to Shiro’s shirt, helping him take it off as he listened to the crop.

With the third slap, Lance imagined it as Shiro’s hand, slapping his bottom with the same intensity. Having Shiro above him, pressing him down when they had sex, was a something he loved, so something rougher will be a great add on.

“What number was that?” Allura questioned when Keith suddenly stopped talking.

Shiro and Lance turned to him, unsure if it became too much for him. But Keith flashed his cocky smile and actually winked. “I’m _bored_ Princess.”

The slight anger in Allura showed for a brief moment. “Um… that was seven.” Lance meekly answered.

Allura looked at him with such surprise before turning back to Keith. She pulled him by his hair, making him sit up on his knees. “Do you hear that Keith? Lance has been keeping track for you. What a good boy. Shiro, you have a good boy.”

Shiro visibly swallowed at the praise of his boyfriend. “Yeah, he’s… he’s really good.” He stroked Lance’s hair. “He’s so good to me.”

Lance’s cock strained under his jeans.

“Maybe I should play with Lance instead.” Allura threatened as the crop trailed up and down Keith’s front side. “He’ll do as I say, yes? Oh, Shiro you would love it too, your beautiful obedient boy.”

Lance was sure his brain imploded, and the only thing keeping him up was his erection and Shiro’s strength. Praises from both Shiro and Allura, in a tone so hot and bothered, just riled him up. He wanted Shiro to keep calling him good, wanted Allura to encourage more praises. He wanted to prove he was good, to make Keith work for his reward.

Allura’s hand gently brushed over Keith’s bulge, lightly pressing the tip with her index finger. Keith’s body jolted as his mouth hung open. Light tears formed in the corner of his eyes from the restraint. “P-Princess!”

His hips thrusted up, hoping to feel more friction but Allura pulled away, clicking her tongue. “I don’t think you deserve it yet.” She said, kissing his neck.

Allura pushed him back down on the carpet. She stood up and walked to the couch, sitting just elbow room away from Lance and Shiro. She shot them a grin as she spread her legs, her knee lightly touching Shiro’s.

“I am still not satisfied Paladin. You know what to do.”

And yeah, Keith knew what to do. He quickly shuffled between her legs, one hand caressing her thigh while the other spread the lips of her pussy. Keith glanced at their friends with a twinkle in his eye before shoving his entire face under her skirt.

Allura bit her lip with a smile, gripping into Keith’s hair as she relaxed into the couch. Her legs moved, bumping into Shiro as she resisted squeezing Keith between her. Keith’s head moved from side to side, light licking and slurping sounds coming from him.

Lance and Shiro watched, completely mesmerized with the two of them. It was hard to see Keith because of her skirt, but he moved with enthusiasm and hunger. Allura kept biting her bottom lip, as if stopping herself from making any obscene noises Lance wasn’t already making.

But that soon falter as she let out a satisfied moan. “O-oh Keith, Keith! Yes, yes good boy, right there. Eat me up, just like that.”

Shiro had no idea what to do, how to even really respond. Lance was still in his lap, squirming. They were both too hot, too many clothes while breathing in the hot air. Allura said they could get off too, but it just felt so _inappropriate_ , no matter how tempting.

“ _Shiro, Lance_ ” Allura moaned, catching their attention. “You are still clothed? Is this not enough?”

Keith pulled out, licking the saliva and juices from Allura. “I don’t think they like it.” Keith said with a pout. “Are we not doing well?”

“No!” Shiro immediately said.

“You two are fucking _hot_.” Lance after, before covering his mouth.

Damn, Keith and Allura never smile. They just fucking smirk. They knew they’re in control, that they always have the last say, and that they win at everything.

“We, ah, don’t want to be impolite?” Shiro tried.

“I’ll be impolite not to get off, unless, is this not okay?” The tone shift again. She was asking out of pure concern.

“What’s the word?” Keith asked, voice also changed.

Lance sighed heavy on Shiro. He looked at his boyfriend with dilated eyes and ragged breath. With a smile, Lance began unbuckling Shiro’s belt, and Shiro responded by lifting Lance’s shirt. “We’re good.” Shiro said, staring at Lance with love in his eyes. “We’ll join.”

They started with a kiss—gentle yet firm, the way Lance kissed Shiro before they made love. Shiro sighed into him, pushing their chests closer together.

With his belt gone and pants unbuttoned, Shiro wiggled his hips to help his pants and boxers slide off. His dick erected out with precum already forming. Lance stood for a second to strip out of his pants as well before sitting back on Shiro’s lap. Their cocks touched, making Lance bite his lip to hold in a gasp.

“Hm, aren’t they pretty?” Allura hummed. Keith was no longer on the floor, instead sitting on her lap with his head on her shoulder.

“They are. I knew Shiro was big but Lance looks good too.”

At this point, Lance finally accepted his kink. Praises. So many praises from Allura and Keith. And when Shiro said something? He was putty in his hands so long as he heard Shiro talk.  

“Lance is always beautiful.” Shiro said, pushing Lance’s bangs from his eyes. “Especially like this.”

“Tell us more.” Allura cooed. “Is he always good to you?

“Yeah,” Shiro’s breath hitched. His hand continued to lightly trail Lance’s spin, while the other caressed his hips. “Especially when he rides me. He knows how I like it, and tries to make me come first.”

Lance’s face goes to a deeper shade of red, covering his face with his hands. “Jerk!”

Shiro laughed. “Why am I a jerk? It’s true!”

“The word ‘ _try’_. I always end up coming first.”

“Aw,” Keith teased. “Looks like someone needs to teach you some control.”

“You’re one to talk.” Lance glared. “You can’t even keep count of your spanking.”

Keith only shrugged. “I told you I got _bored._ But you two didn’t. Come on, touch each other. Talk it through.”

“You first.” Lance challenged as his arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck.

“Be my guest.” Keith offered.

“And you’re the host, so entertain us.”

Keith blinked, pausing for a brief second before shrugging once again. “Can’t argue with that. Princess? Can I keep eating you out?”

Allura pulled Keith to a deep kiss, licking herself off of his lips before replying, “Yes, my Paladin.”

Keith returned to the floor, pushing up her skirt as she spread her legs again. His tongue was inside her, licking and pushing as far as he could. With her head thrown back, Allura fondled her own breasts, her hands pushing under the lace bra so that she can touch her nipples. Two fingers pinched the buds as Keith focused on her clit, licking in a circular motion.

Lance knew his throat was dry, but that didn’t stop him from grinding with Shiro. “Can I blow you?”

“Fuck,” Shiro cursed as he nodded his head. “Yes, yes please.”

Lance quickly took position, kneeling next to Keith. He had one hand wrapped around the base before darting out his tongue. Lance started with small kitten licks, just focusing on the tip and the head. Even though it was salty and bitter, Lance loved the taste of Shiro, knowing that he saved everything just for him.

Shiro bit onto his prosthetic finger and closed his eyes. Lance knew all his sensitive places and if kept licking him like that, he was going to come in no time. Lance seemed to understand, though, when he suddenly swallowed him while tightening his hand on his base.

“A-aah~ Oh Lance, yes Lance that’s very good.”

When Lance hummed around him, Shiro quickly gripped Lance’s hand and pulled him up. A trail of saliva connected from Lance’s mouth to his dick, while Lance coughed in surprise. “Shiro? Something wrong?”

The only thing wrong was how fast he was going to come when Lance barely had his dick in his mouth. He usually lasted longer than this, but everything was just too hot for him, too sensitive. 

“No, not exactly.” He panted. “It’s just… I don’t want to come yet.”

Lance meekly smiled, knowing he was doing well.

“ _Keeith!_ ” Allura drawled out as she squeezed Keith between her thighs. “That’s enough my boy.”

Keith gave her one last lick before pulling away too. “Did I do well Princess?”

The grin she’d been giving earlier distracted how her face truly looked. She was completely flustered with half lidded eyes and wet lips. Her bra was pushed past her breasts so she unhooked them. “Yes, you have. I think you’ve earned a reward.”

Keith’s eyes glimmered. “Thank you Princess.”

“Remove your pants and shirt. I want you in me now.”

For the first time that afternoon, Keith had no snarky comeback or an act of defiance. He stripped down, showing his sweaty chest and muscular abs. The vibrator was visible now with a large base to hold itself in place. Keith aligned himself with Allura’s pussy, already flustering at her heat.

Lance, meanwhile, was back in Shiro’s lap with the bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount between his ass. “Shiro? Prepare me?”

“Of course.” Shiro’s lips connected with his neck, sucking delicately at his dark skin while his metal fingers probed his asshole. Lance moaned when the first finger entered to help him adjust. After a few thrusts the second finger entered, and the third went in to stretch him out.

“Aaah… Shiro… _Shiro._ ”

“Fuck, Lance you moan really prettily.” Keith complimented as he slowly entered Allura. He, too, was very sensitive with the vibrator pressing against his prostate, and his untouched cock finally finding the heat he desired. But he sucked in a deep breath, focusing on Allura more than himself.

“Shiro, I think he’s ready.” Allura said while grasping onto Keith’s biceps. “I want us to come at the same time.”

“Fuck, Allura you can’t ask that.” Shiro whined as Lance lowered himself on him. “Shit, Lance, you’re so warm.”

“Heh, so is Allura.” Keith complimented with a slow thrust. “Her pussy is so warm, and so _wet_. God I made her wet.”

“That you did my Paladin.” Allura stroked the back of Keith’s hair. “Only you can, you’re so _good_ when you taste me.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Keith pushed her thighs up with his hands as he picked up the pace. He slammed into her with force, and then pulled out to the point where only his tip is in. That’s how she liked it, long and hard rather than shallow and quick. He liked it this way too because he could feel her. It was pure skin on skin, her heat claiming him, and he loved it.

Lance readjusted his position, sitting back so that he was resting his hands on Shiro’s knees, while his legs spread out to Shiro’s sides. He was completely open to Shiro, his cock bouncing against his stomach while he bounced on Shiro’s. Lance had one eye close as he moved, letting his voice out to match with Allura’s.

Shiro was thick, always filling him up perfectly. He was used to it, feeling stretched and full from him alone. He loved how deep Shiro plowed into him, how warm he was, and how it was just enough to get him off.

Keith lowered his head and flickered his tongue over her nipple. The small licks turned to nipping, then biting at her skin. Allura cried out in pleasure, arching her back so that Keith would take more of her in. “Yes, yes Keith, yes so good, fuck!” She linked her ankles behind his waist to keep him in place. “Touch me Keith.”

He obliged as one hand fondled the other breast, squeezing her nipple between his fingers while played with the one in his mouth. His thrusts became frantic as the sound of her voice encouraged him to please her.

Shiro laced his fingers with Lance’s, holding him steady while Lance fucked himself on his cock. He watched with half-lidded eyes as his cock slid in and out of Lance’s tight ass. Lance was spread out, cock leaking and bouncing against his stomach, just for him. Every little mewl and moan had Shiro’s name, which only made him harder. His hips moved on their own, slamming up into Lance.

Blue eyes opened in shock and pure bliss. Lance held his knees together, as if trying to hide his lewd display. But it only made him tighter, warmer for Shiro to keep pounding into him.

“Aaah Keith, Keith you’re doing so well.” Allura praised, shifting her hips so that she can match his movements. “Only your cock can satisfy me. Only you.” She kissed him again, hard and wet. “Lance, is Shiro’s cock good for you too? Doe he fill you up so well?”

It took Lance a second to realize she was talking to him, and then another few thrusts before he could reply. “Yes!” Shiro slammed into his prostate again. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Yes, Takashi, more, you always make me feel good. So good, so good!”

The slapping of their skin matched with Keith and Allura’s, all becoming frantic and desperate for release. When Keith pulled away from her nipple he rested his forehead with hers’. Sweat dripped from his forehead to her breasts. Then, Keith’s eyes shot open, his head thrown back in a cry. “P-princess, can I come? Please let me come.”

In her hand was the remote again, turned all the way to the highest setting. He must have felt over stimulated with the contact, while also engulfed in her heat.

Shiro thought she was going to tease him more, deprive him of his release like she said before, but Allura’s heavy sigh said otherwise. “Yes, fuck, yes come inside me.” She practically growled as she tightened her hands in his hair.

Keith turned his head slightly to look at Lance. “You too,” he panted with his thrusts, “Come too, let’s come together.”

Lance practically cried when Shiro’s cold, metal hand wrapped around his cock and jerked him off. Lance’s body stiffened, his hips trembled as he coated Shiro’s hand and chest with his come. Shiro wasn’t far behind, slamming into one more and spilling into him.

And finally there was Keith and Allura. He kept his promise to make her come when his thumb circled and play with her clit along with his thrusts. She threw her head back in a light scream, finally reaching her climax. Her juices coated Keith’s cock as he finally came too, filling her with his come.

Lance collapsed onto Shiro’s chest, panting hard as Shiro kissed his forehead and whispering low enough so only Lance could hear. He had nothing but praises, telling him how well he did, how he made Shiro feel.

Keith did the same, going limp on top of Allura with hard breathing. She reached behind and slowly pulled out the vibrator. Once it was set aside she helped him onto her lap, stroking the back of his head.  

He curled into her like a cat, head resting on her breasts while she held him close. “Can you pass me the water bottle?”

Before Shiro could reach for it, Lance used his last bit to strength to do the favor. Allura took the bottle and held it to Keith’s lips, tilting it just enough so he can drink without moving his head.

“You did so well Keith, I’m so proud of you.” She admired, kissing his forehead. “You lasted so long, and it was really good. How are you?”

Keith let out a shaky laugh and lifted his hand in an OK sign. She kissed him again. “Good, god Keith you’re amazing. My Paladin, my good boy.”

Suddenly, and ironically, Shiro and Lance felt awkward being there, watching a very intimate moment between the two. She looked at Keith with nothing but pure joy and love, something that should be shared in private.

But Allura turned to them. “I think you’re already doing this Shiro, but aftercare is the most important part after these sessions. Keith went through so much, now it’s my turn to take care of him.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Keith said, somehow still able to throw a cocky smile even at his state. “Hm… you’re soft Allura.” He emphasized by nuzzling into her breasts.

Allura blushed slightly and kept him close. “You two can use the shower first. We need a little more time for recovery.”

“But meet us in the bedroom.” Keith demanded. “I wanna nap and I want nap buddies.”

Lance stuck his tongue out. “You are such a spoiled brat.”

Keith just winked back. “And she loves it.”

“Hey,” Allura tapped his shoulder lightly. “Go on you two, see you in a bit.”

Shiro scooped Lance into his arms and carried him towards the bathroom, uncaring that he was completely naked at his best friend’s house.

In the bathroom Shiro gently placed Lance down against the wall as he ran the water. He waited until it was the perfect temperature and then filled it up, also using Allura’s lavender bubbles. Once full and bubbly, Shiro helped him into the tub, setting him down gently before climbing in too.

Lance sat between his legs, sighing contently and leaning into his touch. Shiro took a wash cloth and rubbed down his back and chest, making sure to kiss him every few minutes. Lance sighed with his touches, moving around so that he could relax in his embrace.

“So, was this all okay?” Shiro asked, finally filling the silence.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, were you okay with it? It wasn’t like… to weird right?”

Really it should have been weird, because even though Keith and Allura were attractive and desirable people, never did Shiro imagine to get off on watching them have sex. And never did he imagine liking it so much as he did. Yet, going past the initial discomfort, he liked it. It was hot, messy, and fun.

“It wasn’t weird, for me at least.”

“Good, because, uh, that was really fun.” Lance replied with his voice smaller. “But, we should probably talk more about it, huh?”

“Yes, we will. But for now, let me just take care of you yeah? Then a nice nap.”

Lance smiled, turning his head to give him a kiss. “Yeah, I’m getting sleepy.”

Out of the bathroom and only in their towels, they found Keith and Allura on her king sized bed, still completely naked. Allura as the big spoon held Keith in her arms, playing with his hair as she hummed a light tune.

“Are you guys coming in or what?” Keith asked, peeking over her shoulder.

“Uh, you sure? We’ll all kinda naked here.” Lance asked, holding the towel above his waist.

Keith sat up, looked at Allura, then back at Shiro. The two burst into beautiful laughter. “Seriously? After what we fucking did? Lance some of your come was on me.”

Lance blushed, stuttering as he tried to retort. “Yeah? Well, well that was in the moment! This… this is…!”

“Too intimate? Cuddly? Well I want cuddles and so do you.” Keith said, patting the bed.

Rolling his eyes, Lance took Shiro’s hand and dragged him to the bed. Lance went under the covers, scooting closer to Keith while Shiro spooned him from behind. Keith and Lance had their foreheads touching, eyes fluttering before finally closing them again. The sound of light snoring filled the room, and Allura helped with her humming.

She played with Keith’s hair, swirling her finger around the little cowlick while Shiro rubbed circles around Lance’s hips, just staring at his boyfriend.

He was looking at him from behind, but he memorized Lance’s contented face at this point. It was when Lance looked most relaxed, so comfortable in his arms. Shiro loved knowing that he made him feel like this, so safe and trusting.

Lance’s breathing was synchronized with Keith, who was holding Lance’s hand. Together they were just happy, relaxed in each other’s presence. Despite their longtime friendly bickering, Keith and Lance liked being close to each other, which is why they always spent their lunches together, or were next to each other on the couch during movie or video game nights.

If Shiro wasn’t confident in his relationship, he would say he was jealous of Keith for being so close to him. But Keith made Lance happy too, and since he was confident in what they had, their current situation just reaffirmed that this, indeed, was a good idea.

Allura kissed the back of Keith’s hair with a contented sigh. She looked up at Shiro. “So, are you two okay? After this?”

Shiro’s thumb massaged Lance’s arm in a circular motion. “Yeah, we are. Uh, we are probably going to talk about it more, but we really liked it.”

“I’m glad. We were really excited for this if you couldn’t tell.”

“So, bdsm huh? Have you two been doing that since you started dating?”

“Not exactly, it’s been a work in progress. After a while we just began exploring some new ideas, and we came to this. And it’s been so good, to learn more about your partner in the most intimate way possible, it’s something that will always be with the two of you.” She sighed contently, stroking Keith’s hair. “He’s so good to me, Shiro. I just hope I’m doing the same for him.”

“Hmm, you’re doing adequately I guess.” Keith mumbled through the comforter.

An embarrassed blush spread on Allura’s cheeks before she pinched Keith. “Were you awake this whole time?”

“’m a light sleeper remember? Lance though is totally out.” Under Shiro, Lance’s snores became louder. His face was completely buried in the soft pillows. Keith played with the cowlick sticking on Lance’s head. “He’s super cute, by the way.”

Shiro tightened his hug around him. “Yeah he is.”

Lance was cute, beautiful, bashful, demanding, and just perfect for Shiro. When they first began dating, it was a little awkward to say the least. They were friends before, so dating seemed like the next step, but that’s when Lance suddenly became more quiet, reserved rather than his arrogant loudness. Shiro found out, shortly, that Lance thought he wasn’t good enough, because to him Shiro was his hero. He was the so called ‘perfect’ model student back in college, the guy out of everyone’s reach. Lance had no idea why they were together and didn’t want to mess it up.

But Shiro fell for Lance for who he was. He loved that he was bashful and loud. He spoke his opinion, defended his friends with no hesitation, and how easily he declared his love for Shiro. So when Lance went quiet when they started dating, Shiro was worried he did or said something wrong. Lance kept to himself, hesitant to hold hands and always went Shiro’s way, insisting he was fine with him taking lead on everything.

It took so much reassurance from Shiro that he wanted Lance to be himself, saying that’s what he loved about him more so than anything else. And after a while Lance became confident again, and they’ve been better since.

They would talk about their afternoon, but Shiro knew wanting to learn more about his boyfriend in this sense of the bedroom. He wanted to make Lance feel so good, and so happy.

“Sooo,” Keith draws out, still playing with Lance’s hair. “Next time can we put Lance on the sybian?”

And all fond memories of Lance smiling brightly at him on early Sunday mornings, memories of their dates in college, faded to an extremely lewd fantasy—Lance tied down and spread open on a vibrating machine.

“K-Keith!” Shiro stuttered, and then covered his mouth when Lance stirred slightly.

He heard Allura slap Keith’s ass. “ _Keith_.”

“What? Wouldn’t it be hot? Oh! Allura can we get another one? Have both of us on it, our hands tied behind our backs, maybe blind folded? Oh you can also have us make out! Come on it’ll be—

“Keith, go back to sleep.” Allura shushed, pinching his cheeks again.

“Just saying it’s gonna be hot for all of us.” He finished, nuzzling himself into Lance’s shoulder.

“You are too naughty. Shiro, I apologize for my boyfriend. He has no filter and—Shiro are you alright?”

Nope, he was not alright. Because that image alone made him hard again. His erection was pressing against Lance’s ass, but his boyfriend was still sound asleep and undisturbed by the noise and touch. He groaned, burying his face into Lance’s hair.

“Ooh, Allura! Shiro’s hard again.” Keith teased.

“That’s your fault.” Allura scolded. “Shiro if you want to take care of that…”

“No,” he mumbled. “I’ll be fine. I just wanna nap.”

“Good idea, Keith, shush and rest now.”

“Fine, fine.” Keith said, finally closing his eyes again.

Allura clicked her tongue and smiled at Shiro, who in turn smiled back.

Yeah, he never expected their initial arrangement to go this far, but snuggling under the covers with his boyfriend and his two best friends wasn’t the worst outcome. In fact, he was happy it did end like this. He was relaxed, safe, and most of all, loved by everyone in this bed.

Shiro kissed Lance once more before closing his eyes too, excited for their new possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here to talk more about Allura doming Keith or anything else: [tumblr](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
